


Fated Paths: Prologue

by EdgeSymphonia



Series: Fated Paths [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeSymphonia/pseuds/EdgeSymphonia
Summary: This is a prologue to Fated Paths: Trilogy, which the Avatar from Awakening was sent to the world of Fates, taking over as retainer for the Avatar of Fates, but Felicia and Jakob are still in this.The Prologue will finish when the choice to pick a side is presented.





	Fated Paths: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the Fire Emblem fandom, in which I have already played FE:A and FE:F Birthright, Conquest and Revelations.
> 
> I do not own Intelligent Systems, the Fire Emblem Series, or Nintendo.

“Don’t stop! Defeat every last one of them!” Chrom tried to rally his troops as best as he can, but the Risen was still coming in even after an hour, “Who could have summoned the Risen even though Grima was defeated?” Chrom thought, still fighting swing after swing at those soulless bastards who invaded his castle, “Skye! How’s Lucina?” His tactician, Skye, was also struggling to keep up with the Risen, whom have manage to beat Skye’s tactics with their sheer numbers, which Skye wasn’t expecting, “She’s badly injured! Sumia and Cynthia are trying their best but they’ve been cornered by the Risen!” Then Skye was hit by an axe, which sent him flying across the room, “GAH!!” Skye slowly stood up, blood dripping from both his mouth and his and where the axe hit him, the chest, “SKYE!” His wife, Cordelia, was fighting off a Risen when she saw one of them knock Skye towards the wall, “I’m coming!” Cordelia hurriedly stabbed the Risen who was cornering her and made a mad dash towards the Risen that was slowly closing in on Skye,

**“Now, you’ve angered me!”**

Cordelia fatally stabbed the large Risen who was being close to killing Skye, “Thanks, sweetie” Skye grabbed his Silver Sword, drank an elixir and stood up, “I’m not ready to give up just yet!” Skye dashed towards a crowd of Risen and instantly swept them off their feet and blasted a fireball towards them, eliminating every single one of them in mid-air, “Ugh!” Blood still flowed from his wound on his chest, and all that movement from his attack inflicted even more pain on his wound, “Skye, you need to pull back!” Cordelia grabbed his hand, gripping as if her life depended on him, “But, I…I have to save everyone!” Skye instantly took a look around him, seeing allies on the floor, not dead, but in immense pain, Severa was okay, but has suffered major armor damage, her arm-shield was shattered, and almost every armor piece has fallen off, “Dad, I don’t think we can hold off much longer” Skye glanced at the ground floor, dozens of Risen were still present, with Chrom stuck near the doors, “Shit, I have to do something…” Skye was desperately trying to find a way to end this madness, but could not come up with something while in this situation, “I…must….help…Father” Lucina tried to stand up, but quickly dropped to the floor because of the pain she felt on her left leg, “Lucina, you should rest, I’ll help Chrom instead, okay?” Lucina gave a slight nod, then closed her eyes to sleep, “Did…she…die?” Severa asked, “No, she just closed her eyes for a while, she must’ve been so tired of fighting…” Skye gave the sleeping Lucina a quick pat and stood up, “We must defeat these creatures, even if it’s at the cost of our lives” Skye ran to his room and picked up his trusty Ambr, an ancient tome which was used by a mage who was proficient at fire magic, and his long sword Wyntir, which was named after a hero of ancient times, when Ylisse did not even exist yet.

“I’m back!” Skye instantly rushed to his lord, Chrom, and aided him defeating the Risen that was fighting him, “Thanks, Skye” Skye nodded and then unleashed a deadly amount of fire from Ambr and slashed the remaining invaders with his Wyntir, “That’s all of them…”

Chrom and his comrades finally rested, having defended the castle from endless waves of Risen, but at the cost of people being injured during the fight, Lissa was already working hard at healing the injured soldiers, along with Libra and Maribelle.

Skye was at his room, tired from all of the fighting, he originally thought that the Risen were annihilated, but the recent attack proved him wrong, “I’m tired of all of this…” Skye laid on his bed, letting out a sigh of exhaustion, “Can’t I just run away? From all of this?”, The white-haired tactician had been through many situations during his time in fighting with Gangrel, Walhart, Validar, and Grima, which all involved his sanity and loyalty, he proved that he was still sane and still loyal to Chrom, but all encounters had some of mental damage to him, leading to some moments of him questioning his true motives, or being uncertain of his choices throughout his journey, “Sigh…When will this ever stop? This pain? This madness?”, then someone knocks on his door, knocking him out from his deep thoughts, “Come in!” Cordelia stepped into the room, looking worried, “You okay, Skye?” The red-haired woman sat down beside Skye, who was playing with his white hair, “I’m alright, my wounds doesn’t hurt as much earlier” Cordelia sighed in relief, “Well, I’m glad to see you’re okay” Skye sat up, beside his wife and asked, “Are both of our children okay?”, Morgan and Severa were Skye’s most loved treasures, as they were his offspring, he had to sacrifice many things just to take care of the two of them, one of which his time to study tactical advantages during combat, he chose instead to either focus on training Morgan’s tactics, or going shopping with Severa, “They’re okay, both of them are sleeping in their rooms” Skye let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the two of them were fine, just tired from all of the fighting.

“Uh…Cordelia?”

“Yes, Skye?”

A moment of silence…Skye was planning of telling Cordelia on her thoughts of running away but…

“….Nevermind, I’m going to sleep. You still have to do something?”

“Yeah…I’ve got to check on the others and then give a report to Chrom, but it won’t be long though…”

“Then…Good night, Cordelia.”

“Good night, Skye.”

...he dropped the subject…since he already knows what she’s going to say.

But little did he know, that a certain plan is already in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Whaddya think?
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> For now, buh-bye!


End file.
